Yondu Udonta
Character's name is... Introduction paragraph to the character. Early Life Yondu Udonta was born to Centaurian parents. However, they were cruel when they sold him to the Kree Empire. This made Udonta hate his parents the rest of his life. After twenty years of terrifying slavery, he was freed by Stakar Ogord, who offered Yondu a place among the Ravengers and Yondu joined their faction. One day he was approached by Ego, who paid Yondu handsomely for most of the children he collected to deliver Ego's children to him. However, Yondu didn't know what happened to the children afterwards, since Ego told Yondu no harm would come to him, and Yondu knew he was breaking the Ravager code by dealing in kids. However, Yondu learned that Ego was killing his only children when he was tasked to kidnap Peter Quill, Ego's favorite child with his love, Meredith. In 1988, Yondu captured Peter by pulling him into their tractor beam. However, fearing Peter will not inherit Ego's Celestial gene and that his father would kill him, Yondu kept and adopted Peter, raised him to be a Ravenger. Sometime during Peter's childhood, Yondu comes to love Peter as his own son, but hardly ever shows his fondness for his adoptive son. He also threatened to eat Peter a thousand of times, but in truth, it was just a joke. (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2). Yondu later gives Peter an M-ship when Quill is ten years old (Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2) Physical Appearance Personality Guardians of the Galaxy Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Powers and Abilities Possessions Images Character notes Character notes * Like his adopted son, Yondu collects nickknacks from Earth and often flies with them by his side. Appearances * Guardians of the Galaxy * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Production Information * Behind-the scenes background information Difference from Source material References Pop Culture Disney * Peter calls Yondu "Mary Poppins", a reference to the character from the famous Disney film. Set notes * Yondu is based on the Yondu Udonta incarnation of the 2008 issue. ** He is also the adoptive father of Star-Lord from the 2008 issue of Guardians of the Galaxy comics. * Yondu's relationship with Peter is quite opposite with Gamora's relationship with Thanos. While Thanos had no love for his own children and even killed his adoptive daughter's parents, Yondu did not kill his adoptive son's family. However, both Yondu and Thanos trained their children harshly. Also, Yondu truly loves and cares for Peter while Thanos shows no affection for his own children whatsoever. * Him raising Peter was probably hard because his own father abandoned him. * Yondu is also the very opposite of Ego. ** While Yondu is against hurting children, Ego is willing to hurt (even kill) other children. ** He has a sense of honor, unlike Ego. ** While Ego has a twisted love for Peter, Yondu truly loved and cared for Peter and saw him as his true son. Other notes Category:Male Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Characters Category:Ravagers Category:Yondu Ravager Clan Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Members Category:Udonta Family Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Centaurians Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Parents